Retenue
by Colymalfoy
Summary: Harry et Draco sont en retenue avec Rogue. Mais c'est une retenue bien différente de d'habitude; un Rogue sans sa cape noir, pas de récurage de chaudron et une fin de soirée très agréable... Harry Draco Rogue...venez voir ce que ça peut donner...


Bonjour ou bonsoir... Alors voila ma troisième fics, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et merci pour les reviews :)

* * *

_**Retenue**_

Dix-neuf heures. J'attends dans mon bureau que Potter daigne enfin se montrer; toujours en retard celui-là. Évidemment, Draco est ici depuis 10 minutes déjà. À l'heure comme toujours, malgré la raison peu réjouissante de sa présence en ce lieu. En effet, c'est pour une retenue qu'ils sont convoqués, et oui, moi, Severus Rogue, j'ai donné une retenue à mon favori. Mais je n'avais plus le choix, ça devient insupportable leurs histoires. On frappe à la porte, c'est Potter, enfin…

-Vous êtes en retard, Mr Potter, dis-je froidement. Vingt points de moins pour gryffondor; ce n'est pas que cela me surprenne par contre, en fait j'aurais été surpris si vous aviez été ponctuel. Prenez place, vous allez commencer.

Il s'exécute, sans aucune salutation pour personne. Je me retiens de soupirer, ce garçon est vraiment pareil à son pauvre père.

-Votre retenue de ce soir ne consistera pas en un récurage de chaudron ni en l'habituelle mise en ordre alphabétique des ingrédients et autres potions en tout genre. Vous devrez simplement restez ici, tous les deux, à discuter. Je crois qu'après sept ans et une guerre, vous devriez pouvoir vous entendre.

Je les observe, très fier de l'effet que j'ai provoqué; Draco ne bouge pas d'un poil, inexpressif, fidèle à lui-même, mais ses yeux sont passés de leur couleur gris argenté normale à un gris plus foncé, anthracite, en d'autres mots, il est furieux. Quant à Potter, il se tord sur sa chaise et il marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles, seul quelques mots comme Malfoy, Rogue et mort, ressorte. Je ricane discrètement.

-Parfais messieurs, vous avez trois heures, et je tiens à dire que si vous vous battez, une autre retenue vous attendra sagement demain à la même heure. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Je m'installe plus confortablement à mon bureau, je retire enfin cette fichue robe de sorcier que je n'ai plus le choix de porter avec toutes ces années, si je veux pouvoir entretenir la peur et le respect que tous ces morveux me témoigne. Je ne manque rien du regard en coin un peu surpris, et lubrique, que ce cher Draco me lance, Potter ne reste pas non plus indifférent, il rougit. C'est vrai que peu de gens m'ont déjà vu dans cet accoutrement; jeans moldus noirs délavés et chemise blanche sous un pull noir sans manche. On peut bien dire ce que l'on veut des moldus, leurs vêtements sont beaucoup plus confortables que les nôtres. Je toussote; silence complet dans la salle.

-Messieurs, si vous désirez vous taire, je ne vous en empêcherai pas mais sachez que j'ai un immense chaudron dans lequel vous pourriez vous plonger tous les deux.

-Mais de quoi voulez-vous que nous discutions, professeur, me demande poliment mais froidement Draco. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions élevé les hippogriffes ensemble…

-Et bien justement, c'est l'occasion rêvé pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître.

-Très bien, s'écrie soudain Potter. J'ai une idée; Malfoy, tu me poses une question et j'y réponds le plus sincèrement possible et ensuite c'est mon tour, d'accord?

-C'est nul, ton jeu, Potter. Mais ça me va, tout sauf un tête-à-tête avec toi dans un chaudron, marmonne Draco.

-Bien, allez, pose-moi une question.

-Quel est mon dessert préféré?

-Hé, tu es supposé me demander quelque chose à propos de moi…

-Je m'en fous de toi, Potter. Alors? Mon dessert préféré?

Potter pousse un soupir, visiblement découragé du narcissisme du blond, mais c'était perdu d'avance, l'amour de soi-même est un trait de caractère qui se transmet de génération en génération chez les Malfoy. Je crois que Potter va vite abandonner son petit jeu, il ne pourra pas répondre à toutes les questions… Mais à peine ai-je le temps d'y penser qu'il donne la réponse.

-C'est le chocolat, peu importe la forme, tant que c'est du chocolat. À moi maintenant; ma couleur préférée?

-Facile, c'est le vert. La mienne?

-Pareil…

Je me désintéresse de leur échange après quelques minutes, malgré que je sois impressionné qu'ils en sachent autant l'un sur l'autre. Qui aurait cru que Mr Draco Malfoy l'imperturbable avait peur du noir… Je me concentre sur mes copies à corriger durant plus d'une heure et quand je relève la tête, ils n'ont pas encore fini de jouer. Je suppose qu'ils ont oublié ma présence; il parle tout bas, je dois tendre l'oreille pour bien entendre.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je déteste autant Potter, demande Draco.

Je pressens que le gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à cette question puisque qu'il ne répond pas de suite. Il cherche quoi dire un instant, ne quittant pas son vis-à-vis des yeux.

-Je pense que c'est parce que tu es jaloux. Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais reconnaître quand tu es jaloux et je le remarque souvent, ce petit éclat dans tes yeux… Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai plein d'amis, parce que tout le monde est fier de moi, et surtout, tu es jaloux parce que je suis la seule chose que tu désires et que tu ne peux pas avoir, termina Potter avec un petit sourire désolé mais victorieux.

Un silence pesant s'installe immédiatement après cette déclaration pour le moins surprenante mais qui semble juste. Je peux presqu'entendre le masque des Malfoy se fissurer et se fendre, Draco tente de se reprendre mais Potter l'a pris au piège. Il ne peut rien faire, il n'arrivera plus à contrôler ses émotions, et tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien de pire pour un Malfoy que de perdre le contrôle.

Potter semble sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il n'a pas le temps. Draco bondit de sa chaise et le plaque brutalement contre le mur. Potter gronde sous le choc mais il ne fait rien pour se défendre. Je ne bouge pas non plus, j'attends de voir ce qui va se produire. Draco lève le poing, prêt à donner un coup mais il en semble incapable, chaque fois qu'il veut cogner, son poing s'arrête et s'éloigne. Finalement, il laisse tomber, à la place, il embrasse violemment Potter! Merlin, j'aurais peut-être dû intervenir finalement.

Et Potter répond en plus, avidement! Ils sont sauvages dans leurs mouvements; Draco maintient toujours les épaules de Potter au mur, alors que ce dernier est solidement agripper aux cheveux blonds de Draco, et ils s'embrassent, ils grognent. J'ai un peu chaud, pourtant j'ai enlevé ma robe… Chose que Draco semble vouloir imiter avec Potter. Je me lève instantanément de ma chaise et me racle bruyamment la gorge. Ils ne se séparent pas. Je vais alors tirer Draco par l'épaule, les deux sursautent, je m'éloigne un peu, derrière Potter. Le blond le dévisage étrangement, le souffle court, puis, sans prévenir, il lui assène un coup de poing au visage. Potter recule sous le choc et tombe sur moi. Je tombe à mon tour, assit dans mon fauteuil de bureau, avec Potter sur moi.

Il se fige, n'osant pas bouger. Je le comprends, avec leur petite démonstration de tout à l'heure, je suis un peu à l'étroit dans mon jeans, Potter le sens assurément.

-Pro… professeur? Bafouille-t-il. Vous…

Draco n'a pas besoin d'explication, son regard passe de moi, à Potter, et la même lueur lubrique que j'avais remarquée au début de la soirée refait surface.

-Vous êtes beaux comme ça, tous les deux, dit-il. Professeur, vous êtes vraiment mieux sans votre horrible cape noire.

Il dit tout ça en avançant vers nous, lui aussi est pareil à son père; Lucius est un prédateur sournois et rusé mais très sexy, un peu comme un félin ou un renard, qui arrive toujours à ses fins…

Potter se tortille sur moi, probablement de gêne, sûrement d'appréhension. Ses joues sont rouges, il a chaud lui aussi, je lui retire donc sa robe de sorcier.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Question purement rhétorique, il sait très bien ce qui s'en vient. Sa voix est plus rauque que tout à l'heure, très excitant tout ça…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry , détend toi, tu vas aimer.

Pas de protestation, c'est bien. Et puis si Malfoy fils est aussi doué que son père à ce niveau, nous allons passer une belle fin de soirée. Draco est à la hauteur de Potter maintenant, il se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le brun se détend un peu, il se laisse aller sur moi. Draco descend dans son cou, il défait les boutons de sa chemise et il embrasse chaque morceau de peau découverte. Potter commence à pousser des soupirs et des petits couinements de plaisir. Je n'en mène pas large de mon côté, je sais bien que je devrais tout arrêter, que ce que je fais est absurde mais je n'en ai pas envie. Tant pis, je penserai aux conséquences demain.

Potter n'a plus de chemise et son pantalon est ouvert, son boxer est déformé pas une bosse de taille plus qu'acceptable et Draco s'amuse à souffler dessus et à la mordre. Potter gémit franchement maintenant, alors que le blond finit de lui enlever ses vêtements; il est enfin nu sur moi et il est beau. Il bouge un peu pour se remonter, je l'aide en passant mon bras autour de sa taille et je le tire vers moi. Ses fesses frottent contre mon sexe encore dissimulé sous trop de couche de vêtements. Je ne peux retenir un gémissent.

Draco se déshabille, sensuellement, il est magnifique. Ils sont nus tous les deux, contrairement à moi, et c'est très bien comme ça, pour l'instant. Il se met à genou, j'écarte les jambes et celles de Potter suivent le mouvement, il se place entre elles et sans attendre, il prend le pénis de Potter dans sa bouche. Ce dernier gémit bruyamment, une de ses mains va se perdre dans les cheveux de Draco et l'autre se glisse sur ma nuque. Son bassin bouge de lui-même, frotte contre mon sexe, je gémis aussi et Potter tourne brusquement la tête pour m'embrasser, je ne lui refuse pas. C'est très étrange, mais peu importe.

-Ah… Malfoy, arrête je… je vais jouir…halète-t-il en gardant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ledit Malfoy remonte donc vers nous, il m'embrasse, puis embrasse Potter, encore pantelant.

-Professeur, me dit-il alors d'une voix rauque et très sensuelle. Non pas que votre accoutrement me déplait mais je vous préférerais nu.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il passe derrière moi et me retire mon pull et ma chemise alors que Potter descend de sur moi et m'enlève le reste. Enfin, mon sexe douloureusement tendu est libéré, je gémis au simple contact de l'air froid. Draco passe devant et nous entraine vers un grand canapé sur lequel il s'assoit, nous faisons de même.

-T'es vierge, Potter? Demande-t-il en se collant contre lui.

-Non, répond simplement le gryffondor.

-Bien, je veux que tu me prennes, je veux te sentir profond en moi…

En disant cela, il commence à se caresser, il se dirige toujours plus bas et atteint finalement son sexe sur lequel il fait quelque allez et venu avant de descendre encore plus bas. Il se pénètre de deux doigts en gémissant, Potter est comme hypnotiser, je crois que je le suis aussi… Il descend du sofa et se met à genoux entres les cuisses de Draco, il le prépare lui-même, avec ses doigts et sa langue. Draco se tord de plaisir en haletant et criant parfois. Il enroule ses doigts autour de mon érection, je sursaute légèrement, surpris. Ses mouvements sont saccadés, dus au plaisir qu'il ressent. Je m'installe confortablement à ses côtés et empoigne son sexe à mon tour. Il gémit.

-Ah oui… continuez, c'est…hmmm…

Après une minute, il stop nos mouvements et fais revenir Potter près de lui. Ils s'embrassent et Draco se met à quatre pattes, prenant appui sur un des bras du meuble.

-Viens maintenant, tout de suite.

Potter gémit à cette demande et il va se placer derrière Draco, m'offrant ainsi une vue fabuleuse sur son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses musclées…

-Severus, prend moi…

Par Merlin, Potter à presque sifflé mon prénom. Je suis bien trop excité pour m'en faire avec le tutoiement, et je vais me placer à mon tour derrière Potter. Il frotte doucement son gland contre l'anus de Draco, les faisant gémir et haleter tous les deux. Je prépare sommairement Potter à me recevoir et le pénètre, faisant entrer son sexe à l'intérieur de Draco par la même occasion. Nous gémissons ensemble; les sensations sont incroyables, il est tellement étroit que je pourrais jouir immédiatement. Personne n'a encore bougé mais déjà, Potter semble au bord de la jouissance. Il respire fortement, il gémit, j'imagine que le fait de prendre et d'être pris à la fois doit être sensationnel. Draco tourne la tête vers lui et l'embrasse en glissant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

J'amorce enfin le premier mouvement; je ressors presqu'entièrement de Potter et revient rapidement. Les deux gémissent, mes mouvements provoquent également ceux de Harry en Draco. Je continue mes va-et-vient très lentement, en agrippant les hanches de Potter qui suit les mouvements, faisant gémir Draco sourdement.

Très vite, nos corps se couvrent de sueur, la lenteur de mes mouvements se fait presqu'insupportable mais en même temps, c'est tellement bon, je veux que ça dure… Draco n'en peux plus, ses bras tremblent et ne le retiennent plus, il se laisse tomber sur le divan, seulement retenu par Harry qui a passer un bras sous lui pour le masturber lentement, en rythme avec mes allées et venues en lui. La respiration de Draco est rapide, entrecoupée de halètements et de plainte, comme s'il pleurait. Quant au brun entre nous, sa respiration est lente, profonde, il semble complétement déconnecté de la réalité. Moi, je gémis, sourdement, je n'arrive plus à faire autre chose.

-Severus, plus vite, je…haaa… je n'en peux plus…

Merlin, je crois qu'un Draco soumis et suppliant est la chose la plus érotique que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Ça ou un gryffondor pris entre deux serpentard, sur qui j'ai un total contrôle… Je me penche d'ailleurs sur lui et murmure à son oreille.

-Tu veux que j'aille plus vite Harry?

-Oui…plus vite…plus fort…s'il-te-plaît…

Je m'exécute, je remplace mes mouvements lents et amples par des petits coups rapide, je frappe la prostate du brun à plusieurs reprise, celle de Draco aussi semble être taquinée. Ils cri tous les deux, Potter chuchote des choses à Draco en fourchelang, ce il semble apprécier puisque qu'il jouit brusquement en poussant un gémissement qui m'envoi des frissons dans tout le corps, entrainant par le fait même l'orgasme de Potter. Je sens ses chairs se resserrer autour de mon pénis, toujours penché sur lui, je lui mords l'épaule alors que je jouis en m'enfonçant profondément en lui une dernière fois.

Draco et Harry se sont effondré l'un sur l'autre et ils respirent rapidement, essayant de reprendre leurs esprits. Moi-même, je me laisse aller contre le dos du brun, mordillant doucement sa nuque, léchant la morsure que je lui ai fait. Il se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse sensuellement, encore sous le choc de son orgasme. Draco grogne légèrement, réclamant un peu d'attention. Je transforme alors le canapé en lit et j'enlace Potter qui fait de même avec le blond devant lui.

-Messieurs, dis-je doucement. Retenue demain à la même heure.

-Et pour quel motif…_professeur_, demande Draco.

-Tu as frappé Harry et de plus, vous avec couchés ensemble dans le bureau d'un enseignant…

-Et ledit enseignant, renchérit Harry, quelle punition va-t-il recevoir?

-Il devra surveiller la retenue, c'est une tâche très ennuyante…

Nous rions doucement, épuisés, et ils s'endorment rapidement. Je les observe un peu avant de sombrer à mon tour dans le sommeil, après tout, je dois récupérer pour la prochaine retenue, et eux aussi…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :)

Colymalfoy


End file.
